Glitched Emotions
by Cuttycake123
Summary: You can't control this. It seems like to much... always feeling like your gonna fall apart. This place and it's horrible silence. There is little to no escape. It surely won't be long untill 'he' breaks your mind. And when he does, will you fall hard or fall bad?
1. Chapter 1

Glitched Emotion

Chapter 1- Reality

For the first time in weeks, or maybe it has been months, or days? Time loses all meaning in that wretched place. But, for the first time for a what seems forever, you finally can see color. Just barely. The same words seem to cover your eyes, again and again you see that word and pixels. When they start to clear you can see your home. Oh how the simple daisies in the front yard made you feel so free. You look at your hands. Their usual (s/c) was there as if the black, red, and yellow never was. You quickly get up and run to your home, but when you swing the door open instead of being greeted with the usual warm colors, there is only white.

"N… No… No no no! I… I won't go back to that place!'

You turn to run from the milky doorway only to be pulled back with a light blue string to be wrapped around your arm. As you tried to struggle from the string, a familiar face and laugh came from the white void. You struggled more to get away from him… he was so heartless… he always had been… from the moment you had arrived and now that you had left, he wanted to hurt you more than he already has. And now, it seems that the outside world is blurring into a black mush. As your last glimpse into the real world slips to black, you suddenly jolt up to see infinite white of the void you now call home. You couldn't help but roll over and cover your eyes. The constant white hurt your eyes. You'd rather see infinite black… but… you were here… and despite the emptiness it was eerier than you originally thought it would be. The place was so big… you didn't want to be alone… but you didn't want to see _him_ again. _He_ was the reason you were here, and then he _left you._ You clawed at the ground. Then you felt it… the cold of the strings... wrapped tightly around your mid stomach… _he_ was back…

Author Note: Sorry for the first chapter being so short. I couldn't really think much. And I thought this would be a great first chapter any who. So, here you go… Not too revealing, but not too secretive. Just right. Hope you guys enjoy my upcoming chapters, and remember: Stay Kawaii!


	2. Chapter 2

Glitched Emotions Chapter 2- Drop Off

The cold strings wrapped around your mid-stomach, when suddenly you where lifted into the air. You yelped as another string wrapped around your ankle. You cover your eyes with your glove covered hands. When you feel yourself stop and just hang in air, you dare to peek between your fingers. But when you look, no one is there. You lower your hands, well more like you raise them to your shirt and pull it back to your pants. As you hang in mid air, you begin to feel dizzy from the blood that has begun to pool in your head. The string that was around your stomach had vanished somehow, leaving the one around your ankle to hold you suspended in mid air. As you reach for the string you hear a faint pop as pain surrounded your ankle, and as if right on time the string let go of your ankle and you dropped to the ground. You stood to walk, but almost instantly you fell. Your black hood fell over your head, you pushed it back as you looked towards the string infested 'ceiling'.

"Damn it Error! I swear to fucking god I will kill you! You good for nothing ass of a glitch!"

You quickly cover your mouth. That would certainly tick him off, he was one who was never found of being called a 'glitch' ... and just as you thought, not to long after you had said that, more light blue strings came from no where and wrapped around your arm. You tried to pull your arm loose, when suddenly, more strings wrapped around your mouth. You clawed at those with your only available hand left. As you attempted to free yourself, a familiar yet chilling voice finds it's way to your ears.

"Well, look who the sour mouth is?"

You turn to see the black skeleton loom over you. You instinctively begin to sign as fast as your hands would move. In the middle of your sign language, he raised a hand and you instantly lower yours. The one in front of you snaps his string covered fingers. You flinch, ready for the wave of strings to tie you down. But they never came. Instead you feel your foot slip through a hole that is slowly forming in the ground beneath you. You know that trying to crawl away is useless, considering one of your arms are tightly tied close to the hole. But, the more you slip, the more you fear of where he was sending you.

"I've tried to be nice. But I think it's time for you to LEARN A LESSON..."

The skeleton waved his arm towards the hole, causing it to open quickly and fully. As you begin to fall through, the string around your arm tightens. You look up towards the white in the sky as you see the skeleton look through it towards you. You try to sing on last plead.

'Error... please...'

Error simply unwrapped the string around your arm and closed the portal. Leaving you to fall through to the world beneath. As you fell you began to fear death... but it seemed to be the better option that living in that place with him... with Error. As you felt the world below approach, you curled into a ball and closed your eyes. At last second, you suddenly stop. When you open your eyes, you find that a net of blue string had caught you a few inches off the ground. You pondered if Error had done this, but when you inspect your own hands, you find the blue strings coming from your own hands. You sigh through your nose and dismantle the net. As you stand you decide to find someone to help you figure out which universe Error had placed you in. There are endless amounts of them. So, where may have you ended up now...


End file.
